


Electric Feel

by siltimgoinghome



Category: Rover Red: Alone in Apocalypse
Genre: F/F, NSFW, official rover council propoganda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siltimgoinghome/pseuds/siltimgoinghome
Summary: Ricketts knows she shouldn't be attracted to anyone but other Famine nobles, but something about Joelene drives her crazy...





	

Ricketts couldn’t remember the last time she had felt as good as the day she first saw her, rising above the rest in a blaze of glory with her hair burning up in the scorching lights. She was the strongest woman Ricketts had ever seen, somehow seeming stronger than even the beasts who served her. As the mysterious woman strode confidently up to the Queen of Famine her muscles glinted with sweat and rippled strength. For some reason, Ricketts didn’t seem to mind the extra muscle on this woman. The woman spoke, her voice low and steady. Her words didn’t matter much at all, just the sure timbre of it as disgruntled words poured out. Her attention only hung on one word, the name her Queen had uttered shortly before the woman had burst into the room: Joelene.

The situation started to get calmer—or, perhaps, that was just the slowing beat of Ricketts’s heart as she gazed at Joelene’s glistening face. Her Queen reached for the necklace branded with the sigil of Famine only given to allies of the nation, symbolizing the newly forged and unsteady union between these outposts of Conquest and Famine. After showing her appropriate respects to the Queen of Famine, Joelene left the room in a similar flurry to the way she arrived. It seemed that Ricketts was supposed to be concerned with the uneasy peace that had been settled between the two factions, but all she could think about was the jagged curves of Joelene’s towering frame as she settled into her room that night.

Lazing about as she supervised the upkeep of her compound had never bothered Ricketts before, but after her almost meaningless encounter with Joelene she couldn’t seem to tear her mind away from the Conquest noble’s radiating force. Her gentle but hardened tone felt like the warmth of the sun Ricketts ached for when she dreamt of going outside; in fact, Joelene was Rickett’s dream, the blinding light she saw when she closed her eyes. She needed to see Joelene again. She couldn’t imagine what seeing her again, what actually talking to her, would be like, but she knew she needed to try.

It was under this guise that Ricketts sent out a messenger, one of her beasts, to the Colosseum where she knew Joelene resided. Unusual for Ricketts, who only desired the utmost control, she didn’t have a firm plan for what to say to Jolene if she even agreed to come. For once, Ricketts decided she would need to act on her impulse. The nights that passed with her waiting for a response were tantalizingly boring for Ricketts, but she knew that if she could have just one more moment with Joelene this wait would be worth it. The moments ticked, ticked, ticked by. Ricketts wasn’t used to waiting but knew it was what she had to do.

A knock thundered at the door of the compound; Ricketts felt a dread building in the pit of her stomach. She didn’t like this feeling of not being in control, she felt unsafe and unstable in a way she had never known before, she felt—crack! The door to Ricketts’s bedroom burst open and in waltzed Joelene, looking just as radiant as she had before. Ricketts’s heart sped up as Joelene gazed upon her, a cocky smile gracing her face. 

“You wanted to see me?” Joelene questioned. She did not quite have the words to answer Joelene but returned her gaze, attempting to maintain her composure at least a little bit.

Joelene was used to power, and this was no exception. She knew she was the best at what she did, be it the conquest of sports or of lovers. She had had a feeling when she received Ricketts’s invitation without any real reasoning that some sort of physical event would occur, and the fact that Ricketts waited for Joelene in her bedroom was only confirmation of this suspicion. She exuded confidence at the opportunity to add a Famine noble to her lists of literal conquests and knew that this was just the time to do it. Who knows? It could even be fun.

No more words left Joelene’s lips; she took Ricketts’s silence as a quiet affirmation. She took Ricketts’s hand roughly and dragged her to her bed, laying her down and climbing to straddle her hips, holding herself carefully so as not to crush the fragile woman beneath her. 

“Is this what you wanted?” she hummed out as she leaned close to Ricketts’s ear. 

Ricketts felt her heart drop into her chest. She had thought of this moment a million times, but none of those thoughts rivaled the real woman above her. She managed a quick nod before leaning in close to close the distant between their lips.

A cold hand gripped her throat and pushed her head back onto the bed. Ricketts gasped in disbelief, a jolt of lightning running through her body as she felt herself respond. 

“Stay put. I’m taking control,” Joelene purred, her hand stroking Ricketts’s neck as she moved her lips across Ricketts’s jawline. 

Ricketts’s face broke into a small smile as she nodded in affirmation. Joelene placed her lips roughly upon those of Ricketts, her hand moving from Ricketts’s neck to trace over her deadly thin frame. Her body was scrawnier than any Joelene had encountered— she knew that she had to be careful with this one, she didn’t want to hurt her too badly.

Ricketts moaned in ecstasy. She had never felt this way before. As Joelene’s fingers roamed over her body she knew that this was the greatest she had ever felt and the greatest she would ever feel. Nothing tasted sweeter than Joelene’s sweet lips, and nothing sounded more angelic than the soft jingle of her chuckle as she ravaged her. Her hands moved over her breasts, her sides, her stomach, leaving red scratches over her bright blue veins. Ricketts craved more but bode her time; she knew that waiting had served her well before, and she trusted that this would aid her again.

Joelene reached below Ricketts’s dress, her fingers tracing Ricketts’s thighs. She slid her hand into Ricketts’s underwear, her lips placing rough kisses and sucking on her neck. Ricketts groaned as Joelene teased her entrance, bucking her hips towards Joelene’s hand. Her fingers slid inside Ricketts, eliciting a heavy sigh. She slid off Rickett’s underwear as her fingers began to move in a rhythm. Joelene grinned as Ricketts’s eyes rolled back into her skull; she was so cute when she couldn’t see straight. Joelene sped up before leaning down to place her mouth on Rickett’s clit.

Ricketts shivered under this touch—it was almost too much to take. Joelene continued her ministrations until Ricketts could not bear it any longer. She came, shivering, upon Joelene’s waiting hand, before collapsing into her. Ricketts held on to Joelene for a few minutes more, trying to collect herself. She thinks that this must be what love feels like: the warm touch of a hand on her waist and the presence of a fascinating and beautiful woman. A grin fell upon her face, and her skin burned warm with the touch of Joelene’s. Her eyes started to blur as she sighed contentedly in Joelene’s arms.

Joelene scoffed as she pulled herself out of arms and bed. What a silly woman Ricketts was, thinking that Jolene would stay for more than just a good time. She chuckled to herself as she strode out of the skyscraper, a grin on her face. It had been all too easy—finally, she could add a famine noble to little black book of conquests. It was almost as the touch of the conquest peasant she had the other day. 

Ricketts woke with a start to an empty bed. Her smile turned to a grimace as she realized what had happened. Joelene had taken advantage of her, ravaged her and left without saying a single word. This would not, could not happen to her! She was scorched with fury and felt her eyes water with regret. She would never let anyone take advantage of her again. Just then, one of her beasts came to knock at her door. A young girl had just rung the doorbell and said she was looking for her brother.


End file.
